User blog:Penguinluver1431/Pure Evil Proposal - Tyrian Callows
Thought I did this right the first time, so hopefully this time my proposal actually posts. My first PE proposal will be for Tyrian Callows. What he's from RWBY is a science-fantasy animation from Rooster Teeth about the titular team of teenage girls who dedicate their lives to fighting off the Creatures of Grimm, led by the ancient and powerful Salem. Who is Tyrian Callows? What has he done? Tyrian Callows is one of Salem's subordinates and arguably the most loyal, constantly referring to her as a goddess. His first scenes already indicate sheer madness and a bloodlust for his enemies, being credited for murdering several Huntsmen and Huntresses, even throughout Volume 5 when he didn't appear physically but was still active. His first real on-screen moment of notable villainy was attacking Team RNJR and nearly killing them before Qrow intervened. Except Tyrian managed to poison Qrow and would have killed him had the protagonists not reached Mistral in time. Volume 6 sees him in a minor role again, but by Volume 7 is already back in action, killing James Ironwood's critics and dissenters in order to paint Atlas in a negative light and turn Mantle against them. The real turning point for sending Ironwood down his own path of villainy (and in turn Robyn Hill) was when Tyrian slaughters a bunch of activists present at the election party held for Hill. Then comes the revelation that prior to meeting Salem, Tyrian was a very active serial killer operating in Atlas and is implied to have already had an extensive kill count. He was arrested and being transported to a secure facility before the Grimm attacked and Tyrian escaped where he then joined forces with Salem. His greatest villain moment so far happened quite recently just after Qrow, Robyn and Clover apprehend him; Tyrian takes advantage of Ironwood's declaration of martial law to commandeer the ship transporting him (JUST like before) and crash it outside the city. Qrow is coerced into helping Tyrian fight Clover when the latter still keeps trying to arrest Qrow over Tyrian, which backfires then Tyrian guresomely stabs and kills Clover before running off into the distance. He is currently still at large with his goddess Salem arriving in Atlas with the biggest army she has amassed yet. Freudian excuse The only one I can muster is the question surrounding his mental health; whether he is truly mentally ill and cannot comprehend his actions. However, as I will note in the next section... Heinous Standard There are a few villains from RWBY who have already been given PE status. Even that handful, though, have been shown to have some redeeming qualities such as a tragic backstory (Adam) conflicting emotions (Cinder post-Beacon), or have some decent amount of respect for their enemies (Watts). Tyrian does not meet any of those. Not only does Tyrian not feel any form of remorse or regret over his heinous actions...he revels in them. He laughs with every kill he makes, including Clover. What we've learned of his own personal backstory indicates he always had a complete lack of empathy or remorse for his actions. Final Verdict Assuming this post even finds its way in, then I'd say Tyrian Callows is a clear example of a Pure Evil villain. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals